


Surprise!

by mcgarrett



Series: McDanno Fluff Fic Marathon [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Danny's feeling down because he misses his huge family Thanksgiving. Steve gives him one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDanno_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/gifts).



> Betaed by my friend, KaitouYahiko! Thanks so much!

Danny looked out of the window of the passenger side of the Camaro. He hadn’t said a word since Steve started driving. He knew this was unlike him and that he’d worry Steve, but Danny couldn’t find the words to say. He’d been happy just a few days ago after Halloween, when Steve wrapped his arm around him and they watched The Notebook. He’d been overjoyed that Cath had pulled Steve aside and yelled at him to “man up and get his act together,” after which, Steve had told Danny that he wanted to ask him out on a date. Things had been going well for the past few days, even if they were new as a couple. They were still getting used to things like Steve’s emotional issues and not bringing the arguing while on the job home, but they were happy as a couple.

However, it was a couple weeks until Thanksgiving, and although this was his third year in Hawaii, it never got less depressing. He was on the whole other side of the country, an ocean and a whole country between him and his family. He was beginning to start a new family with Steve, and this was dulling the pain a little bit, but he still missed his family that he used to see every Thanksgiving. 

The job kept them busy so Danny didn’t think about it that much. Between Steve’s insane stunts, his weekend with Grace, and the many dates Steve took Danny on, he began to feel more at home on the island, despite his family’s absence. 

After another week passed, Steve, seemed to start distancing himself from Danny, which only made Danny worry even more. His ex-wife left him twice and things with Gabby didn’t quite work out the way they wanted it to, what was stopping Steve from leaving the same way? Danny was doing everything he could to keep it together, especially with Thanksgiving right around the corner, but it just got harder and harder. 

“Why don’t you come over for Thanksgiving? Mary is going to be there.” Steve proposed, as if nothing had happened over the last week. Danny was just about to explode in anger. How could he start this distancing then just invite him over like nothing happened?! It was unbelievable – one of the most insane things he had ever seen. 

“Steven, what makes you think I even want to spend Thanksgiving with you after you suddenly stop talking to me outside of work, reply with one word responses to each of my texts, dodge the question of our next date, and giving me those looks with pained eyes, yet shut me out every time I try to talk about it?! I’m not spending Thanksgiving with you. I’m going home, and then tomorrow, I’m calling my family and having dinner alone. Rachel and Grace are on Maui with Stan, if you were wondering.” 

Danny didn’t want to look at him as he walked out the doors to the Five-0 headquarters that day. He knew if he went on talking, he’d tell Steve that it’s over between them, since Steve obviously wasn’t as invested in making things work between them as he was. Danny drove home, took a nice warm shower, and crawled into bed, hoping to fall asleep instantly. 

He didn’t. Lying in bed for hours began to get old, and Danny forced himself up at 8:00AM to get a nice warm cup of coffee. It was 2PM in Jersey, so he figured he’d call home before everyone got too busy with the cooking and cleaning that happened every year. 

No answer. He decided to call Grace instead. 

Talking with her for a half hour was relieving. Grace knew the exact things to say to make him feel better. The puzzling thing was that she asked him about his Thanksgiving plans. When he told her it was not that important, she jumped instantly to the conclusion that he wasn’t with Uncle Steve. Since when was she getting to be such a good detective?! Well, thanks to her pestering, he called home again while making his way to his room to get dressed. He was going to Steve’s house after all. 

Still no answer. He tried his sisters’ house. No answer there either. 

Danny began to freak out. Why wasn’t there anyone answering their phones? He got to Steve’s house and opened the door. He didn’t see any movement in the house yet, so he walked out back. In the distance, he noticed Steve swimming back in, and once he got close enough, he noticed Steve’s pace quicken as he got closer to shore. 

“Danny, what’s wrong?” he asked, concern showing in his voice. _So now, he cares._ Danny couldn’t stop his cynical thought, but his heart started talking before he could stop it. 

“What’s wrong is that my mom won’t answer her phone, my sisters all won’t answer their phones, dad isn’t picking up, and I don’t know what has happened to any of them, and my daughter interrogated me as to why I’m not with you today. She must have had the same expectations I had, which that we’d make this thing work, but I guess we were both wrong, since you’ve obviously ended this thing before I knew it, so just tell me, what was it that made you not want this anymore? Because I think you owe me that much for breaking up with me on the week before Thanksgiving.” 

Steve looked confused, hurt, and amused at the same time. How could that bastard put three emotions, not even remotely close to each other, on the same face at one time? Steve just pulled him closer to the water and spoke quietly. 

“Where did you get the idea that I broke up with you?” 

Danny paused, smirked, and genuinely wondered how someone could be this stupid. 

“You’ve been distancing yourself from me all week, and did you even listen to me yesterday?! I have had it with being strung along.” 

Steve scoffed and pulled Danny back towards the house. The smell of breakfast was intoxicating. _Breakfast?! Who’s cooking breakfast?! Steve is out here…_

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when Danny saw his father at the table drinking coffee while reading the newspaper; his mother and sisters were in the kitchen cooking breakfast and prepping for lunch and dinner. Danny’s mouth was wide opened. He couldn’t believe it. When had they gotten here? How had they gotten here? Why were they here? No matter how long he held his mouth opened, he couldn’t make any words come out. 

“Surprise.” Danny turned around and saw Steve grinning at him. “You looked lonely, so I made some calls over the last week, first to Grace and Rachel, then to your family, and flew them out here one by one. Took about a week to get everyone here, but it worked out.” 

Danny couldn’t believe it, and he still couldn’t make words come out. 

“I’m sorry for being dodgy over the last week, but it was taking all of my power not to tell you the surprise when I saw you making that sad face every day.” Steve pulled him back outside and closed the door. “Plus, I still haven’t told them about us yet. I didn’t want to assume anything. I just said that you were missing your family, and I would be willing to help them all get out here for Thanksgiving.” 

Danny pulled him down for a deep kiss. He couldn’t wait any longer. Even from inside, he could hear his sisters screaming in glee like they always did. Danny couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else but the fact that he has the best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
